


Cheating

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru always find something to compete about. Even on a relaxing trip to the beach. Day Seven of RinHaru Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

“You are a cheat, Nanase!”

Haru could hear Rin – swearing under his breath as they ran, Haru ahead as instead of going at the shout of “go”, Haru had decided to set off as soon as he could leaving Rin in his dust. Well, not dust, just the sand he kicked up as he ran down the beach in an attempt to “win”. Nagisa had shouted “ready, set, go” and Rei was timing the race but Haru supposed by cheating he’d ruined that but he didn’t care, smiling as he ran, listening to Rin’s cussing.

It was a simple day at the beach, meant to be relaxing but while the other’s seemed to be intent on sunbathing and eating and lazily lying around, both Haru and Rin had got restless and there was only a few things they could do to relieve that restlessness.

One was not appropriate for the beach and company. The other was to burn off that excess energy competitively.

The plan was to run to the ocean, feel the waves against their legs and then run back to the spot they’d all claimed, whoever was first being declared the winner. But Haru had started off by cheating and he had the feeling Rin wasn’t going to be too happy at that.

“I’m gonna get you,” Rin threatened and Haru looked back to see him catching up.

Rin always had been a fast runner, probably much faster than Haru and his anger was obviously making his pace even quicker as he was nearly at his shoulder, his mouth set in a determined line and his jaw clenched.

Turning back towards the water, Haru tried to increase his pace so that he would feel the cool liquid around his ankles but he suddenly felt Rin reach out, grabbing hold of Haru’s t-shirt and pulling him back swiftly. The force made Haru trip and in his fall, Haru grabbed for Rin dragging him down with him to the sand, both of them ending up in a heap. Rolling, grasping at each other, Haru managed to untangle himself from Rin and get to his feet, sand covering his body and clothes and Rin followed with more swearing as they got closer to the water.

Haru thought he was far enough ahead as his feet hit the cool waves but then he suddenly felt Rin’s arms around his stomach, his idiot boyfriend having clearly launched himself as him and the next thing Haru knew he was submerged with Rin wrapped around him, both of them being splashed by the waves. Untangling from Rin, Haru pushed the hair from his eyes and glared at Rin who was smirking broadly despite being soaking wet.

“You’re an idiot… I’m still going to win,” Haru said as he leaned in for a kiss that tasted of salt water.

And with that Haru got back to his feet, leaving Rin in shock in the water and he began to run up the beach to the spot and hearing Rin’s cussing just behind him. As Rin might’ve thought he’d won by soaking Haru but nothing was going to slow him down or stop him. Especially not water.  


End file.
